


you're a treasure chest and i've got a key

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some friends just... never really grow up and some friendships never grow old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a treasure chest and i've got a key

**Author's Note:**

> because there aren't enough fics of these dorks just being... dorks

“You know,” Suga observes as he makes himself comfortable on the couch next to Daichi, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard the apartment this quiet.”  Daichi snorts and lets Suga drop his feet in his lap.  It’s true.  When his roommates are home it’s actually rarely quiet and he’s come to learn in the last couple years that peaceful can actually have a lot of various definitions.  Then again if anything his time at Karasuno should have taught him that.  

“Where are those two anyway?”  Suga asks, shuffling around a little and making grabbing motions for the television remote.

Daichi picks up the remote and hands it to Suga with a distracted glance at the clock.  “Ah Mattsun is at the store and will probably stop by and pick up Makki on the way back.”

Suga freezes mid-grab and the remote falls to the cushion between them.  Then he smiles as Daichi goes to grab the remote and Daichi freezes.  A cold trickle of dread rolling down his spine at that all too familiar mischievous grin.

“Oh, ‘Makki’ and ‘Mattsun’ is it?”

“Shut up, Suga,” Daichi warns.  

Not that using his captain’s voice on Suga worked.  Ever.  But it was instinct to fall back on it.  Suga’s grin only drops because he starts making kissy faces at Daichi accompanied by wet smacking sounds.

“Oh Makki.  Mattsun.”  Suga’s voice takes on that gravelly tone he only uses when he tries to mimic Daichi as he continues to make kissy faces at Daichi and wriggle his way across the couch.

Logically he knows the captain’s tone does nothing to stop Suga.  He knows the only way to win is to fight fire with fire.  But he has to try.  Because Suga is his friend and going straight for the serious stuff just isn’t the way they do things.  

“Shut the fuck up, Suga, I don’t want to hear it.”  The captain’s tone coupled with swearing doesn’t even make Suga pause as he crawls into Daichi’s lap with a gleeful giggle and a look in his eyes that basically dares Daichi to try and stop him.

The only way to win this thing is to bring out the big guns.

“Oh, Iwaizumi,” he says, voice pitched high and breathy in his horrible mimic of Suga.  Suga freezes, eyes lit with a fire that Daichi is pretty sure he shouldn’t play with.  But Suga always brought out the little imp in him and living with Hanamaki and Matsukawa has just made it worse.  “Please pin me to the fridge and have your way with me.”

“Shut up,” Suga hisses, breath hot on Daichi’s cheek.  “Daichi that’s  _ private _ .”

Suga inhales sharply and Daichi doesn’t shudder at the look of rage and murder and righteous fury on his best friend’s face.  

But it’s a close thing.

“ _ You told me _ .”  Daichi hisses back.  “On purpose.  You had your big drunk crisis on my bed before you tried to throw up on Asahi.”

Everything kind of goes downhill from there.  They roll off the couch and wrestle each other across the living room floor in a blur of hissed insults and dragging up shared secrets, the kind of things that only exist thanks to years of close friendship.

“Oh Iwaizumi you strong, strong man,” Daichi teases as Suga glares up at him before rolling them over in an easy move that makes Daichi’s head swim a little with its fluidity.

“Oh Makki.  Mattsun.  Take me I’m  _ yours _ ,” Suga snaps back, shirt riding up as he pins Daichi’s hands near his head.

“Why are you both pretending to be Oikawa?”  Hanamaki asks from the doorway at the same time Matsukawa tilts his head and asks, “Is that a tattoo?”

Daichi tilts his head back and sees them both with their judgey faces on.  Hanamaki has his phone out and, presumably, snaps a picture before tapping away.  Probably sending it to everyone who knows them.

 

\--

 

_ [image received] _

_ Did you know that Sugawara has a tattoo? _

Hajime did not, in fact, know that Sugawara has a tattoo.  He wasn’t sure he ever needed to know that Sugawara has a tattoo.  Except for the fact that apparently he really,  _ really _ needed to know that Sugawara has a tattoo.  Because his brain has stopped and Oikawa is staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a look that says he, somehow, knows exactly what is happening in Hajime’s mind even though he hasn’t even seen the picture.

“Something wrong, Iwa-chan?”

The overly sweet tone of Oikawa’s voice warns Hajime and he tries to school his face a little.  But Oikawa knows better because he grins that shit eating grin of his and plucks the phone from Hajime’s fingers before he can fully register it.

“Hey give that back!”

Oikawa hums as he hops to his feet, casually tapping Hajime’s phone on his chin like he’s deep in thought.

“Hmm I don’t think so, Iwa-chan.”

The next few minutes are taken up by Hajime chasing Oikawa through their apartment, over their couch, swearing as Oikawa bumps him into the bathroom and slams the door shut, before finally cornering Oikawa in the kitchen.  He steps forward, pinning Oikawa into the corner of the countertop.

“Give it back.  Now.”

Oikawa stares at him for a moment and then drops the phone into his outstretched hand with a sigh like Hajime has done nothing but bother him all afternoon.

“I didn’t know that a tattoo was that impressive.”  His smile turns wicked.  “Or is it the fact that  _ Sugawara  _ has a tattoo what’s distracting you?”

“I hate you so much sometimes.”  Hajime spins away and stomps towards his room.

“Hey just because you have a massive crush on Sugawara doesn’t mean you can take it out on me.  Not all setters are the same no matter how pretty we all are.”  Oikawa’s voice chases him down the hall and he pauses outside his bedroom door.

“You realize you just called Kageyama pretty?”  Hajime calls back.

Oikawa’s profuse and offended swearing from the kitchen brings a smile to Hajime’s face.  

Sometimes it really was the little things in life that made a day worthwhile.

 

\--

 

Suga huffs and rolls off the couch.  “You are such a shit sometimes, Daichi.”

“Oh fuck off,” Daichi answers lazily as he strolls into the kitchen.  “Anyone want something to drink while I’m in here?”

Asahi glances up when Daichi brings back Suga a bottle of water and runs the cold bottle down Suga’s neck.

“You ass.”

The others in the room share amused and confused glances.  Hanamaki and Matsukawa seem the least fazed by it, Oikawa looks infinitely amused, and Iwaizumi looks conflicted.  Asahi glances again and spots the way Suga’s crop top reveals his pale stomach and the dark splash of ink on his hip and he snorts quietly; so  _ that’s _ why Iwaizumi is conflicted.

“Why does the swearing seem so strange?”  Oikawa finally asks the room when Suga and Daichi settle on the couch once again.

“Because Suga actually has the pure and innocent act down to a T and Daichi just doesn’t swear much,” Asahi answers.  Then blushes when everyone looks at him.  “I mean, this is nothing,” he hurries to add on, attention making him panic a little, “New Years after we graduated high school.  Now  _ that _ was some impressive sharing.  Swearing,” he amends quickly, eyes wide.

“Shut up, Asahi,” Daichi and Suga snap at him in unison.

“I mean we were all pretty drunk to be fair.”  Asahi shrugs and smiles, trying to fix it.

“Asahi.  Bedhead,” Daichi warns.

“Flexible,” Suga bites out.

Asahi’s cheeks turn even redder and he drops his gaze back to his lap.  Sometimes he forgot that his best friends knew just as many of his secrets as he knew of theirs.

Oikawa snickers from his place on the couch between Suga and Daichi.  It’s an all knowing sound that gives Asahi goosebumps.

He feels a little like he just sold his soul to the devil when he meets Oikawa’s gaze and Oikawa smiles at him.

 

\--

 

“Am I gay for my roommates?”  

Koushi pauses with his cup halfway to his lips.  Daichi is sitting across from him at the patio table outside their favorite cafe, chin settled in his hand as he stares at a spot near Koushi’s plate.

“I mean I know I’m gay,” Daichi says before Koushi can even respond.  “But do I have feelings for them?”

“Well you live with them.  You call them Makki and Mattsun.  You’ve had dreams about being happily entangled with them with all of your body parts rubbing against each other.  You might as well start sighing and signing your name as Matsukawa Daichi.”

Daichi scoffs and takes a drink of his coffee.

“This coming from Iwaizumi Koushi?”

Koushi’s face burns as Daichi smirks at him.

“Asshole,” Koushi hisses as memories flood his brain.  Hazy, drunken memories.  “That was one time.   _ One time _ .  And you were more smashed than I was this is unfair.  I call an end to our friendship.”

“Oooh, first time this month.  Two weeks, a new record I think.”

Koushi sits back in his chair and studies his best friend.  The confident smirk.  The casual way he sips his coffee.  The playful light in his eyes.  

“Does anyone else realize how much of an ass you are sometimes?”

“Asahi does.”  Daichi hums softly and puts his empty coffee cup back down.  “Iwaizumi and Oikawa a little probably.  Matsukawa and Hanamaki are realizing it for sure.”

“Oh they’re not Mattsun and Makki anymore?  I thought you were just wondering if you liked them or not?  Trouble in paradise?  Should I return my tux?”

Daichi snorts.  “Save it for your own wedding.  If you ever stop torturing Iwaizumi with the crop tops and low slung pants that is.”

Koushi glances down at the patch of his stomach that is slowly getting less pale with all the exposure it’s been getting lately and smiles sweetly.

“Oh I am never going to stop torturing him.”

“Okay.  Are you ever gonna confess to him then?”

“You ever confessing to your roommates?”

“Is this seriously turning into a ‘I will if you will’ sort of thing?  We’re not thirteen anymore.”

“Nope.”  Koushi finishes the last of his tea and leans back in his chair and winks.  “But we’re still best friends.  And I will if you will.”

 

\--

 

Issei stretches out on his stomach on the couch with a groan and buries his head under the pillow he had brought with from the bedroom.  Today had been a hell of a day and all the texts from Oikawa hadn’t helped any.  He still had fifteen unread messages that he hasn’t bothered with waiting on his phone.  Which is somewhere under his dresser because digging it out after he dropped it just seemed like so much effort at the time.

“Bad day?”  Daichi’s voice is a balm to Issei’s nerves somehow.  Makki is usually the only person who can soothe him so quickly with so few words.  

He chooses not to dwell on that too much.

“Everything hurts.”  He knows he’s pouting - he’s been spending too much time with Oikawa lately - but he doesn’t care much.  Because right now everything hurts and all he wants is painkillers or a strong drink or something to knock him out.

What he gets are Daichi’s hands on his shoulders and the pressure of Daichi’s knee near his hip.

The groans and whimpers he’s letting out as Daichi works the tension out of Issei’s shoulders and neck are probably borderline lewd and indecent but he can’t bring himself to care.  Not even when he hears the door open and then Makki’s soft laughter filtering into the room.

“If you catch him just under his hairline and dig in he’ll be putty in your hands.  Just so you know.”

“Traitor,” Issei’s voice is a mumbled mess as it chases Makki towards the bedrooms.  “I will do no such, oh fuck,” he moans and whimpers and melts into the couch as Daichi’s strong fingers sweep from the edge of his hairline to his shoulders and back up again and Daichi chuckles.

“I might have to ask you to stop making my boyfriend make such erotic noises without me in the room.”

Issei whines when Daichi’s fingers leave his skin.

“Come back and I won’t have to stop.”

“I like that plan,” Issei mumbles into the couch cushion.  One of Daichi’s hands settles against the back of his neck as Makki’s voice returns from the bedrooms and Issei sighs into the cushions at the comforting weight and warmth of Daichi’s hand.  He can hear them talking quietly but he’s too relaxed at this point to really catch any words.  “Less talking.  More shoulder rubbing.”

“Jeez he’s so spoiled.”  

“Yeah but it’s part of his charm somehow.”  Makki crouches next to the couch and pokes at Issei’s cheek under the pillow.  “Just to warn you though, Daichi.  You keep making my boyfriend make those noises and I won’t be held responsible for anything I do to either of you.”

Issei snorts into the cushion and manages to wave a hand towards Daichi.

“Don’t listen to him.  He’ll totally take responsibility.  Makki’s a gentleman like that.”

 

\--

 

“So…”

Asahi startles and nearly drops the stack of books he’s in the process of shelving.  The blush starts creeping onto his cheeks before he even fully registers Oikawa standing next to him and smiling.

“Ah.  Hello, Oikawa.  Can I help you with something?”

“You can answer a question for me.”

Asahi really shouldn’t play this game.  He’s known Suga long enough that he knows he’s not good at it.  At the sly looks and playful teasing.  At the knowing smiles and raised eyebrows.  Or, well, he’s good enough at it around people he’s known for years and years.  Oikawa is still mostly a stranger.  Just a few years since high school with Oikawa hanging along the peripherals isn’t enough of an insight into his true personality for Asahi to be comfortable with this game with him.

“Is it a work related question?”

It’s not enough to get Oikawa to leave him alone for good but it is enough for Oikawa to retreat to the front desk long enough for Asahi to shelve his armload of books along with a second stack from the back before joining him at the desk.

“Do you have any books here about when Azumane Asahi is going to tell his friends he’s dating Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Asahi blinks at Oikawa for a couple of moments while Oikawa smiles sweetly back at him.  Looking for all the world like he just won some grand prize.

He isn’t as good as the others at the game but he’s never let that stop him from playing.  So he hums a little and tilts his head like he’s thinking about it.  Then he sucks in a quick breath and nods.

“Of course.  They’re on the shelves with the books about when Sugawara Koushi is going to confess to  _ your  _ best friend and when Sawamura Daichi is going to sleep with his roommates.”

Oikawa blinks at him and Asahi smiles sweetly.

“Oh.”  Oikawa smiles and it sends a shiver down Asahi’s spine.  “Oh this is going to be so much fun.  Why didn’t anyone tell me you were this much fun?”

“You seem to have a different definition of fun than most people do.”

“Possibly.”  Oikawa shrugs.  “But please let me be there when you reveal to them that you’ve been dating Kuroo for months while they’ve been floundering around about their own crushes.  And their crushes have been crushing back on them.”  Oikawa hops up onto the counter and sighs like the world is ending soon and he has a hundred things left on his to do list.  “Honestly all this tension would be resolved if they just stopped dancing around each other.”

“Some people like dancing.”  Asahi grabs a handful of invoices and inputs them into the computer Oikawa is seated next to.  He gets through four of them while Oikawa watches.

“That’s true,” he finally says as Asahi puts in the final invoice information.  “But personally I prefer to skip the dancing and use all my energy on fucking.”

“I,” Asahi drags the word out for a moment before clearing his throat, “I didn’t need to know that.  Did I?”

He’s not sure if Oikawa is trying to subtly, or as subtly as Oikawa seems to get, offer to have a threesome with him and Kuroo or if he’s trying to hint at wanting to get in a relationship with them.

“Just something to keep in mind.”  Oikawa hops off the counter and gives Asahi a wink before sauntering out of the bookstore.  Some days Asahi really questions the circles of friends he seems to find himself surrounded by.

Kuroo, predictably, finds the whole conversation hilarious when Asahi tells him about it later that night.

“You think Oikawa hitting on your boyfriend is funny?”

Kuroo freezes in the doorway and then settles himself in Asahi’s lap with a soft smile.

“No.  I have to compliment Oikawa on his taste for hitting on you.  What I find hilarious is that out of all of our friends we have the most normal, solid relationship.  And that’s  _ with _ Oikawa at the border of it.”

Then they’re kissing and Asahi doesn’t have room in his head to think about much of anything other than Kuroo.

 

\--

 

They’ve been at the club for almost two hours when Sugawara leans forward with a glint in his eye and smacks the tall round table they’re gathered around and loudly declares, “I want a blowjob.”

Takahiro swallows hard, nearly choking on his drink.

Iwaizumi, beside him,  _ does _ choke on his drink and Takahiro smacks him on the back with a grin.

“What was that Suga-chan?”  Oikawa’s grin shows them all that he heard Sugawara perfectly fine.  He just wants to hear him say the words again to make Iwaizumi flustered.

“A blowjob.”  Sugawara smiles sweetly, head tilted in a way that Takahiro figures is supposed to seem innocent and cute.  It is a little cute but he knows that smile.  It’s the same one Oikawa wears just before he does something evil.  Sugawara laughs.  “You know.  One of those shots with the whip cream on top.  Who else is in?”

Takahiro idly wonders if they’ll make it out of tonight without a body count at this rate.

“I’m game if Daichi buys it for me.”  Mattsun winks at Takahiro and he sighs softly as Daichi blushes.

Nope.  Body count of at least two by the time they leave.  That’s for sure.

“Iwa-chan has to buy one for me too if he’s buying one for Suga-chan.”

“I never said I was buying one for anyone.”

“Aw come on Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah  _ Iwa-chan _ ,” Mattsun smirks at Iwaizumi, “go get a blowjob for your best friend.”

 

Daichi and Iwaizumi make their way through the crowd to the bar and Takahiro shares a look with Mattsun.  They are all pretty well drunk by this point so the group is really nothing but a mess of laughter as they wait for Daichi and Iwaizumi to get back to their table.

It really is an interesting thing to see Kuroo leaning heavily against Azumane’s shoulder while Oikawa pouts at them about... whatever he’s pouting about.  Almost as interesting as the shimmer of glitter across Sugawara’s pale stomach as he stretches his arms above his head and his dark crop top shows off even more skin.

Takahiro, however, is more distracted by the way Mattsun keeps sliding his hand along his thigh and leaning over to whisper in his ear about the way Daichi fills out his jeans.

“Sharing secrets?”  Sugawara slides off his stool to stand between Takahiro and Mattsun with a knowing smile and an arm on each of their shoulders.

“Just admiring how our roommate looks in those jeans.”

“You mean my best friend?”

There’s a warning in that sentence.  In the careful way Sugawara looks at both of them before letting his eyes wander up to the crowded bar where Iwaizumi and Daichi are still waiting for the shots.

“Yeah the one standing up there right next to one of  _ our  _ best friends,” Mattsun replies without missing a beat.

Sugawara takes the reply for what it is and nods like they’ve all just come to an agreement.  Takahiro’s pretty sure he’s too drunk to understand exactly what it is but that’s okay.  Mattsun has his back.  Mattsun won’t let him agree to anything too horrible when they’re drunk.  

“They do make a rather stunning pair up there don’t they?”

Takahiro only half listens as the other two continue to make sly remarks back and forth.  Daichi really does look good in those jeans.  He can hear Oikawa laughing about something and he glances over in time to watch Oikawa slide off of his stool and nearly topple onto the floor.  Azumane catches him and Oikawa giggles.

It still weirds him out a little to hear Oikawa giggle like that.

 

Three shot glasses clink onto the table and Daichi and Iwaizumi are wearing matching grins.

“Now you do know how to properly take this shot, right?”  Daichi raises a questioning eyebrow at Sugawara.

“Daichi are you asking if I know how to do a blowjob.”

Daichi blushes and gives Sugawara a look.  There’s a story here.  Takahiro isn’t sure what exactly is being said in that look but there seems to be words happening.  In the look.  

Maybe he’s more drunk than he thought he was.

“You know what I’m asking you Suga.  You are not doing a bodyshot version on anyone in this group while we are all here at the club.”

“You’re no fun sometimes Daichi.”  Sugawara huffs against Takahiro’s cheek and slides away to stand across the small table from Iwaizumi.  He links his hands at the small of his back and leans down.

Then he pauses and winks at Iwaizumi.

“I would love to lick whip cream off your abs, just so you know.”

His lips settle past the whip cream and he tilts his head back as he straightens up and swallows the shot without a problem.

Takahiro thinks Iwaizumi may be a little broken as the rest of them clap and whistle and Sugawara grins, blush and glitter staining his cheeks.

Oikawa flips his hair and bumps Sugawara out of the way a little so he can be directly across from Kuroo and Azumane.  He holds each of their gazes for a moment before closing his eyes and slowly dropping his lips past the whip cream to secure the glass.  It’s flashy, somehow, like nearly everything about Oikawa tends to be when he has a captive audience, and Oikawa pulls the shot glass from his lips with a pop and a smirk.

Then he slips back around the table and pushes Azumane into the stool he had been sitting on earlier and hops up onto his lap.  It would be funny to watch Azumane flush and try to adjust to Oikawa on his lap with a slight grimace but Takahiro is distracted because Mattsun is moving.

He feels Mattsun’s hand on his lower back and he can’t help but stare as his boyfriend calmly goes through the motions of the shot: lips wrap around the glass, head tilts back as he straightens, neck works as he swallows.  He cracks his eyes open and gives Takahiro an expectant look and Takahiro pops the empty shot glass from his lips for him with a fond sigh.  When he glances over at Daichi he realizes why Mattsun couldn’t just take the shot with his free hand.  He has no free hand because his other hand looks like it’s securely in Daichi’s back pocket and Daichi looks equal parts scandalized and aroused.

“Did you all know,” Oikawa announces, “that Kuroo and Azumane are dating?”

 

\--

 

Koushi wakes up with the pounding headache he expected to.  The cottony mouth is fairly expected as well.

The empty space next to him is unexpected.

He knows for sure he fell into bed with Iwaizumi last night.  He specifically remembers literally falling into his bed with Iwaizumi tumbling in after him with laughter on their lips and he has a very elbow shaped bruise on his hip from the experience.  But now it’s nine in the morning and his head hurts and his mouth tastes disgusting and he’s alone.

Once he realizes he can stand as long as he doesn’t do it all at once he makes his way to the bathroom for a much needed glass of water, some painkillers, and his toothbrush.  He finds them all exactly where he remembers leaving them.  He also finds Iwaizumi hugging his toilet.

He would love to be chipper and cheerfully ask how Iwaizumi is on this fine sunny morning but the only thing he really manages is a dull sound that he thinks resembles a greeting and Iwaizumi responds with a grunt.

“I am never drinking with them again.”  Iwaizumi states quietly when they’re finally settled on Koushi’s couch later that morning.  “Oikawa and Matsukawa and Hanamaki are bad enough.  But you add Kuroo and Sawamura and Azumane to the mix and yeah no.  Never again.”

Koushi pats Iwaizumi’s shoulder and shakes his head.

“Yeah I think that every time too.  But then Daichi and I get competitive and Asahi just watches and  _ lets _ us do dumb stuff.”

“I’m not used to being on the dumb stuff end of the spectrum.  I leave that for Oikawa.”

“Speaking of Oikawa.  Do you suppose he actually managed to go home with Asahi or Kuroo last night?”

“And.”

“What?”

“Azumane and Kuroo.”  Koushi stares at Iwaizumi and he lets out a soft laugh.  “Didn’t you hear him?  Just before we left he said something about Azumane and Kuroo dating.”  Koushi can’t quite make the words make sense.  He understand them all separately but together his brain is refusing to make them work.  “Oikawa’s been babbling about it off and on for weeks now about how he’s certain they’re dating and none of you know.  And as far as I can tell neither of them denied it last night after Oikawa announced it.  Though to be fair I was a little distracted at the time.”  Iwaizumi blushes and Koushi feels a mirroring flush on his cheeks.  “You, uh, look really good in crop tops.  But I have a feeling you know that.”

“I do.”  Koushi settles himself a little closer to Iwaizumi with a grin, thoughts of Asahi dating Kuroo already shoved to the back of his mind.  “But it sounds so nice when you tell me that.  You should tell me again how distracted you were by me in a crop top.”

“Which time?”  Iwaizumi asks as he wraps his fingers around Koushi’s wrist and pulls him even closer.

“Every time.”

 

\--

 

Daichi doesn’t remember coming home last night.  At least not fully.  Scenes skitter by - hazy edged flashbacks from a movie of the night before - as he lays on his back and contemplates the inside of his eyelids.  The quality of light filtering through his lids has him thinking it’s somewhere mid morning and he knows he’s on the floor and not a bed or couch.  He can hear breathing in the room with him and he slowly opens his eyes and sits up.

The first thing he registers is the lump of a blanket to his left.  It’s moving slightly so someone is wrapped up in it.  The second thing that hits him is the fact that he’s shirtless and a little chilly.  The third thing is that Matsukawa is on his right and is sprawled face down with no pants on.  So Hanamaki must be the one in the blanket.

Daichi isn’t entirely sure if he wants to know what happened last night after they left the club or not.

“Am I wearing pants?”  Matsukawa’s voice is muffled into the carpet and it finally occurs to Daichi that they’re in the living room.

“No,” Daichi replies as he slowly sinks back to the carpet.  “But I’m not wearing a shirt so…” He lets his voice trail off in the hopes that maybe someone could tell him why he was shirtless.  But the only response is from Hanamaki and that really doesn’t answer anything.

“I don’t think I’m wearing anything but this blanket and a sock.”

“At least you have a blanket.”  Matsukawa grumbles.  “I can’t feel my ass over here it’s so cold.”

“Well come over here and I’ll feel it for you,” the Hanamaki blanket bundle replies.

Daichi groans and covers his eyes with his arm.  It is too early for this shit.  “Do you two have to do this right now?  With me stuck in the middle?”

“Oh there are a lot of things we’d like to do with you in the middle of us.”

Matsukawa laughs into the carpet.  “As far as pickup lines go that was horrible.”

“Hey I’m hungover and naked in a blanket.  Give me a little leeway.”

Matsukawa rolls onto his side to watch Daichi slowly sit up again.  

“Can we have this discussion when we’re all wearing clothes?”  Daichi asks.

“I’d rather have the version of this discussion where none of us are wearing clothes.”

Daichi flushes and runs a hand through his hair.  He really shouldn’t even be encouraging either of them.  At all.  But neither of them seem to be concerned by any of this.  The flirting, the suggestive looks, the fact that they’re all missing key articles of clothing right now and sprawled, hungover, on their living room floor.

He stands and stretches, debating the level of hangover he has right now and how it’ll affect anything that happens in the next couple hours.

“No naked version of this discussion is happening today,” Matsukawa rolls onto his back and frowns up at Daichi and Daichi smiles before he continues, “not in the living room anyway.”

He turns away and wanders down the hallway towards his bedroom, smile still on his face.

It doesn’t take long for either of his roommates to join him in his bed.

 

\--

 

Tetsurou would be perfectly content to never have to move again.

It’s late morning, the sun is blocked behind the curtains, he’s the perfect temperature underneath the thin blanket with his arm tossed over Asahi’s side and his face nuzzled between a pillow and Asahi’s broad shoulder.  He’s also comfortably sore from the sex last night and thankfully not hungover considering he had a fair amount to drink to start the night.

He’s almost asleep again when a loud thump from the living room startles him back into wakefulness.  Another thump makes him sigh against Asahi’s shoulder and he feels Asahi’s rumbling laugh.

A third thrashing thump is followed by a pathetic whimpering and Tetsurou groans softly.

“When did I get a dog?”

Asahi laughs louder and rolls over so he can pull Tetsurou against his chest and press a kiss to his forehead.

“I think we brought one home with us last night.”

Tetsurou groans again and buries his face against Asahi’s neck.  “Did Oikawa seriously announce to our friends that we were dating?”

“Yeah.  Though I don’t think they were really paying attention.”

“True.  They were all too busy undressing each other with their eyes to really notice much else.”

Asahi snorts and runs his fingers along Tetsurou’s bare side.  “I’m betting we’re the only ones who got any actual serious undressing done last night.  I’m sure the rest were too drunk to do much.”

They keep talking quietly - about anything and everything - content to waste a little more of the morning curled up together until the door swings open and Oikawa squints into the bedroom.

“Whose apartment is this?”

Tetsurou waves lazily.  “Mine.”

“Oh good then I don’t feel so bad about almost throwing up on the couch and using your mouthwash.”

“You would have felt bad if it was Asahi’s place but not mine?  That’s rude.”

“You’re rude,” Oikawa snaps and then groans a little, rubbing at his eyes.  “Sorry.  I am not the most charming when hungover.  My head is throbbing and I always forget to take my contacts out before I pass out.”  He shuffles over and flops face down onto the bed.

“When are you ever charming?”  Tetsurou can’t stop himself from asking.

“I am very charming when I’m not hungover and my eyes don’t hurt and I didn’t get excluded from having hot sex with two hot guys.”

“No one ever said you were ever going to  _ get _ to have sex with either of us.  You just decided all on your own that it was gonna happen.  You realize that, right?”

“Are you saying you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“I’m saying,” Tetsurou growls and shoves his face into Asahi’s neck again and he feels Asahi shaking, “I don’t even know what I’m saying.  Stop laughing at me Asahi.”

“No fair,” Oikawa whines and tugs at the sheet, slowly pulling himself towards them, “I want cuddles too.”

Tetsurou leans away and raises an eyebrow at Asahi.  Who is no help at all and simply shrugs when Tetsurou glares at him.  

“Fine,” he huffs and rolls away from the warmth of Asahi and basically manhandles Oikawa up between them and under the blanket.  Oikawa immediately hums happily and snuggles himself against Tetsurou’s chest and nuzzles against his collarbone.  "Oh my god is this the sort of shit Iwaizumi puts up with as your roommate?"

"Not just roommate.  He's my best friend too."

"Probably the only reason he hasn't killed you jeez."

"It's understandable,” Asahi murmurs, sliding forward and rubbing his chin against Oikawa’s floofy hair.  “I wanna kill my best friends some days too."

Tetsurou can feel Oikawa’s lashes fluttering against his skin as he tries to process the words.

“I don’t think I’m sober enough yet to handle your sass, Azumane.”

Asahi nods and winks at Tetsurou with a little hum.

“Understandable as well.  But the real question is are you sober enough to handle something else of mine?”

Tetsurou nearly bites his tongue when Oikawa’s head snaps up into his chin and he stares at Tetsurou with wide eyes that are practically sparkling with glee.

“Really Asahi?  Did you have to encourage him?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
